thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mhina
Mhina is a teenage male Leopon. He is the son of Ajani and Ayo, the brother of Tatu and Kicheko, and Uhuro, Ushindi, Kabili, Malkia and Uzima's Adopted Father. He is a member of the kgosi Pride. He is the mate of Kion. He was introduced in Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy and reappeared in Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands as a major character. He is also the main in character in his own series. Appearance Cub Coming soon! Older Cub/Early Teen Mhina has a pale tannish brown coat, lighter tan muzzle and underbelly and light sky blue eyes. A mask of dark fur rises from her muzzle. He has a Diamond mark on his Chest. His rosettes are light tan color outlined in a darker tan. He has Light tan colored paws, a red nose and two white sharp fangs. Teenager/Young Adult As an teenager, mhina is more stocky, well-built. His fur color is the same as his younger appearance. In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy, Just like Anga, he gained a Mark of the Guard, which is Dark tan. He has a scar on his right eye. Adult Coming soon! Personality Mhina is a normally a friendly leopon and tries to be brave, but his timid nature proves otherwise. However, he is a good companion to be around. He is intelligent and has excellent photographic memory. Naturally creative, he takes pride in his work and loves showing off. Mhina is a very proud and confident Leopon, not holding back to speak what he truly thinks about something. Despite being Teenager, Mhina is also very playful and mischievous, often using his abilities to shape-shift into others for fun. However, Mhina got a good heart and will go to great lengths for his friends, not backing down no matter what. History Backstory Mhina was born to Queen Ayo and King Ajani along with his siblings, Kicheko and Tatu. As their firstborn cub, he was named Prince and heir of the Kgosi Pride and Leopon Plains. More coming soon! In Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands In The Likizo ya Mvua Celebration, Mhina has to choose whether or not to spend the holiday with his friends or his family. Mhina also has to made a decision that would change his life forever. In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Coming Soon! The Leopon Legacy Mhina appears in the series. He serves as the next in line to become king, though he Doesn't want to. In this series mhina is a strong Leopon who tries to get both sides of a story before deciding what to do, similar to his dad. He tries to be fair and give everyone a fair chance even if someone says someone does not deserve a second chance. He is also very curious about the world. Afraid to go through what his grandparents did, mhina made a rule for himself to never fall in love. Shape Shifting See Mhina/Shape Shifting Forms Family * Ajani (father) * Ayo (mother) * Tatu (sister) * Kicheko (Brother) * Marali (maternal aunt) * Patch (paternal uncle) * Mhina's Ancestor (Ancestor) † * Kion (Mate) * Uhuro, Ushindi and Kabili (Adoptive Sons) * Malkia and Uzima (Adoptive Daughters) * Sapphire (paternal great-great-aunt) Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Leaders Category:Princes Category:Uncles Category:Legends of the Lion Guard Chronicles Category:Parents Category:Princess ava15 Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:The Leopon Legacy Characters Category:Spouses